Rite To Be Crazy
by Gothalla123
Summary: A new girl takes to following around Dib, why? Even she doesn't know. Even Dib doesn't know why he's starting to like her being around him. DibXOC


Author's Note: I do not own Invader Zim or any of it's characters, just mine... and I think she rocks... :D Enjoy...

"Come on... Come on... Yes!" Pumping my fist in the air I collided with someone "Huh?"

Looking down I was a boy around my age with a over-sized head and scythe style hair. "Hey! Watch where your going!

I was in the middle of catching the alien and saving the Earth!" He sprung up and attempted to go around me,

blocking his path I looked at him "Yo, who?" "Why do you care?" Shrugging I let him pass then followed him.

"Why are you following me?!" I shrugged and looked up from my GameSlave 5 "I'm curious... plus Skool doesn't start for another hour or two

Soooo... I have nothing better to do... like destroy the human race..." Blinking he sighed "Ehh...fine. You and my sister should be friends" "Heh... So where are you going?" "To Zim's House, I need to get back my camera!" "Before Skool?... You do realize that if you get trapped there your going to miss Skool, right?" He shrugged calmly "So?..." He kept walking So I sped up to walk beside him "I haven't seen you at Skool before, what grade ar you in?" Pausing my game I shoved it in my pocket

"12th Grade... I'm new around here." "Oh... If your new here then why are you hanging out with me?" He asked some what sadly, confused I asked " What do you mean?"

"Well people think I'm crazy becasue I'm a paranormal Researcher and stuff.." Tilting my head I smiled "Cool" "Yeah, Yeah laugh all you wan- Wait What?!"

He stared at me shocked. "What, It's a perfectly legitament study... besides I dont think your crazy..." I shrugged and looked over at him "I'm Rite by the way, Rite Purple, and you are?" He blushed, rubbing his neck he held out his hand "I'm Dib Membrane, nice to meet you" I shook his hand "Same to you..."

Releasing his hand I looked around "You mentioned you had a sister... Where is she?" "She's back at my house, wanna come over and meet her?"

Blinking slowly I nodded 'He just asked a stranger over to his house... Cool!' I thought as I followed him "Weren't you going to get your camera?"

"Hm? He probably destroyed it by now..." He answered distantly, holding open the door I didn't realize we were already at his house.

Walking in I looked around at the interior just to see a tall man standing in the door way of what looked to be the kitchen. "Ah Son! Who's this?"

"Oh Hey Dad, this is Rite Purple she's new at Skool" "It's nice to meet you! I am Professor Membrane! " Smiling lightly I said "It's nice to meet you too!"

He looked up at the clock suddenly and said " I have to be off to work, See you later Son, Rite." "Bye" We said in unison, watching him walk out the door Dib signaled me to follow him up the stairs.

"Thanks for not freaking out over my Dad" Stopping at the top of the stairs I looked at him confused "Why? Who is he?" It was Dib's turn to look at me "What? Seriously who is he?!" "You don't know him?! He's THE Proffessor Membrane! Ya know he's on TV and stuff! What are you a Alien?!"

Blinking rapidly I covered my head with my hand, saying dramatically "Ah! You've found out my secret! Now... I must kill you my love!" Pointing my hand at him I made a finger gun "Goodbye... Forever!" I made a click noise "Damn safety was on" I made another click "Damn forgot to bring back the hammer" Click! "Damn I'm out of bullets... Wanna do this tomarrow...?"

Laughing I pushed him lightly "and you thought you were crazy!" He blushed lightly and knocked on a door.

"Go away Dib!" "Gaz, I brought someone over to meet you" "Why should I care?" I answered her

" Because I wanna destroy all life as Discovery Channel knows it" She sighed and I heard her get up "Whatever"

She opened the door and walked out. "Hey..." Gaz said as she continued to play her game,

I nodded watching her pass me and go downstairs mumbling. Looking over at Dib I asked "Soooo...Which one's your room?"

"Come on I'll show you" He took me to the right of Gaz's room, past the open door to the bathroom and opened his door.

Turnning on the light he let me go in "What would your Dad say if he knew you brought a girl in your room?"

He blinked slowly as I sat on his bed "Wow!" "What!?" He demanded "Your beds nice... lucky I dont even have a bed yet" I finished quietly "What do you mean?" Jumping I noticed Dib was sitting next to me, pulling my legs up I rested my head on them " I'm still waiting for my furnature to arrive..." "Really? When's it supposed to come?" Looking at the ceiling thoughtfully I set my backpack on the floor "Uh soon, probably tomarrow... I mean it's a long way to go and all"

"Hey Rite, I've been meaning to ask you... Where do you live?" He blushed softly as I leaned forward "In the woods... big house...lonely." "Don't you have parents?" Flinching I looked down at his blankets "Sorry I didn't mean-" "It's fine... My Dad's always away and doing important stuff... My Mom died during my birth..." "I'm sorry... I know how you feel"

I snapped my head up, sighing Dib looked down at the carpet "My Mom died when I was little..." Placing my hand on Dib's shoulder he looked up at me "I-" Suddenly I heard "Girl pit your records on, tell me your favorite song, you go ahead-" play from my pocket, blushing I rubbed my neck and answered my phone "Uh...Hello? "HIIIIIII!" Smacking my forhead I glared

"SPIR! What are you doing calling me nowww!" I yelled into the phone "I wanted to let you know you's gonna be late for Skool...Oh! and you's forgot your lunch!" "Oh... Could you bring it to me Spir?!" I asked annoyed "No! I ate it!"

Growling I stayed quiet for a moment then sighed "Fine, Whatever... Behave until I get home..." "BYE!" "Ngh"

I hung up my phone and turnned it on vibrate. "Who was that?" Looking up at the confused Dib I patted his head "I'll tell you later... for now we better leave, I think Gaz already left" Glancing at his clock Dib got up and grabbed his backpack,

I picked up mine and slung it on my shoulder "Ready?" I nodded and we walked out of his room.

"So tell me about who you were talking to" Dib asked as we walked down the sidewalk to Skool. "His name is Spir... and well he's a robot, I built him when I was Five maybe Six... I don't know but he's pretty cool... we have to disguise him as a dog cause other words he would freak out everyone" "Wow cool!... You were so little" Rubbing the back of my head I blushed

"Yeah thanks... heh so where is this Skool..." "We're almost there see?" He pointed ahead so I looked, a short and long building was surrounded by a wire fence " I hate fences" Dib chuckled "They had a eletric fence a few years ago but people kept getting shocked so they just made it a normal fence again." Laughing I looked up at the now right in front of me Skool

"Come on lets go to class" "How do you know I'm in your class?" I asked suspiciously, he handed me a peice of paper shyly

"This uh fell out of your backpack at my house" Rubbing the back of my head I put the folded up peice of paper in my pocket.

"Oh Sorry!" We walked into the Skool, looking around I noticed everyone was staring at us but ignored it as we walked into class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

This is a pretty old story, one of the first ones I've ever made for Invader Zim and it's from 2012, in the beginning of it.

I don't know if it will be any good because it's one of the ones that I wrote on Paper first, and you know how those go...

It may take a while for me to type up the chapters, but until then bare with me loves :)


End file.
